


MFEO

by goldstandard



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Community: daredevilkink, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shenanigans, besties, creepy carnival, hot lawyer, minifill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldstandard/pseuds/goldstandard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fill's from the Daredevil Kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matt/Foggy - Established Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> Because there not enough established relationship fics.
> 
> I want to see Daredevil rejecting advances from other heroes/random people because he is faithful to foggy. Except that he doesn't want to say he is in a relationship because that might be dangerous...
> 
> ...So matt makes the most ridiculous excuses ever: I have radioactive breath! I'm cursed and if you kiss me I'll pass to you! Look, a three headed monkey!
> 
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1742.html?thread=3393486#cmt3393486

“Hey, sexy.”

Matt-dressed-as-Daredevil turns his head in acknowledgement of the woman, Black Widow, making her way towards him. He’s on a roof across from an abandoned building he believes is currently being used to distribute the new Mutant Growth Hormone (MGH).

“Hey.”

Black Widow stops beside him, runs a hand from his left shoulder to his right then down his arm.

“Nobody’s in there.”

“I know.” He’s waiting for them to return.

“So, how about we go somewhere a little more private?” she whispers into his ear, lips brushing against the fabric of his mask.

Startled, Matt takes a step back from her.

“What?”

Black Widows grins.

“Oh, you don’t mind a little outdoor activity, do you?”

Matt is pretty sure his face matches his costume – very red.

“No, uhm, that’s not-“ He clears his throat. “I’m pretty sick. You shouldn’t even be near me. Very contagious.”

“And yet,” she cocks her head. “You’re out here.”

“Right, well,” Matt rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “I should be at home. In bed.”

“Bed is good. How about I make sure you get home safe?”

She takes a step closer and presses herself against his front.

Matt quickly shoves her away and hears her give a small growl in dissatisfaction.

“N-no. No need. I’m fine. It’s fine. I just-“ He is scrambling for some excuse to get away from her. “I have diarrhea!”

Well. That’s something.

Black Widow takes a step away from him. Then another. And then she’s leaping away calling back, “You’re such a weird-o, D!”

Foggy cries from laughter later that night when Matt recalls the story.

“Why didn’t you just tell her the truth?” Foggy manages through gasps of breath and stifled chuckles.

Matt frowns.

“I need to keep you safe.”

Foggy gives an ‘Aw, poor baby’ pouty lip before crowding into Matt’s personal bubble.

“You can keep me safe. In bed.”

Matt can’t remember a time they got naked quicker than that.


	2. Gen - Foggy: The Ultimate Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PlwDbSYicM#t=157
> 
> Do what thou wilt.
> 
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1742.html?thread=2852046#cmt2852046

“Foggy?”

Foggy pops his head out from behind a rather large stack of files to look through the glass window at Karen. She’s at her desk, staring in slight horror and amusement at her laptop.

“Yeah?”

Her face suddenly turns bright red as she turns her head to look at him. Foggy’s always found it adorable how quickly she blushes – she swears it’s the Scottish in her.

“Uhm, I-I think I found…” Karen clears her throat and tilts her head in confusion. “I think I found an old video of yours?”

Foggy frowns and tries to think of anything that may have been taped. Unfortunately, there were a few. None of which he wanted to see the light of day.

Matt chooses that time to return to their office, coffee in hand. He pauses once he closes the door and gets a few steps in. His head tilts – listening.

“Is something wrong?” Matt asks and continues towards Karen’s desk to pass her the mocha latte she requested.

“Karen says she’s found an old video of mine.” Foggy replies and finally gets up from behind his desk to go see what Karen’s actually talking about.

“Please tell me it’s not that weird one Marci made you do in college,” Matt says while grimacing.

“I hope the hell not – let’s see what you’ve got, Karen.”

Karen presses play just as Foggy moves behind her to see the screen and there sits a man with dark floppy hair and a red shirt in front of a white background. Foggy groans.

“It’s the Superman thing,” Foggy fills Matt in and instantly Matt is laughing, leaning against Karen’s desk to keep himself up.

Karen stares in amazement at Matt.

“You’ve seen this – or, well,” Her face heats up again. “I guess, listened to this?”

Matt nods and wipes a tear from his eye.

“It’s not that funny, dude, and I will not be shamed in this – I needed money in college, it paid well.”

On the screen is a younger Foggy running around in a desert, painted grey, and wearing ‘green underoos’. Matt begins cackling when the narrator states that.

“You did this?” Karen asks. “Willingly?”

Foggy stands up a bit straighter, determined not to let Matt’s laughter and Karen’s wariness get him down.

“Like I said, I needed money – it paid well. I’ll have you know, I met Elijah Wood and Mandy Moore during that. And Simon Pegg is in it.”

“You met him, too?”

Foggy deflates a little.

“Well, no…”

“Okay, okay,” Matt is standing of his own accord now and holding out a coffee for Foggy. “College is a weird time, alright? We all do some weird things.”

“Like a certain Greek girl,” Foggy mutters into his cup as he takes a sip.

Matt holds his hands up in a truce.

“No arguments from me, counselor.”

Karen finally pauses the video but continues to stare at it as if it holds all the answers to the world.

“Alright, let’s wrap up the Foggy roast and get back to work. We are lawyers, let us lawyer!”

Matt chuckles as they disperse into their respective spaces for a quiet afternoon. Or fairly quiet until Karen is gasping and she found that weird thing Marci made him do that one time.


	3. Gen - Cockblocking Fiend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> Maybe he does it at first in revenge for the snoring (in the comics, Matt hated Foggy for a weeks for this) and maybe later because he kinda wants to hit that (subconsciouly)
> 
> Just give me Matt cockblocking in the funniest possible way.
> 
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=1547024#cmt1547024

“Hey, Foggy,” Matt fake-whispers-on-purpose into Foggy’s ear. “Hey, hey, how’s that rash down there doing? Y’know?”

Foggy is bright red, Matt can absolutely tell, and he stutters back a “What you talking about there, Matty? No rash down there, Jessica, I swear” with the last part being directed to the blonde girl who had been interested in Foggy about 0.5 seconds before rashes were involved.

Jessica is gone and Foggy hits Matt in the arm.

“What the fuck, dude? You’re supposed to be my wingman not cockblock me at every turn.”

Matt gives his best “sorry, man, I didn’t realize” when in reality he totally knows what the fuck he’s doing. He’s giving payback for the last month of not sleeping due to Foggy’s foghorn snoring (and does he wish that foggy was a nickname due to drugs and not snores).

They stay at the frat party for another 30 minutes but rumours of Foggy’s mysterious rash has already spread like wildfire so they leave for friendlier territory aka Josie’s.

Josie frowns when they plant themselves on stools at the bar but wordlessly hands over the bottle of whiskey with two glasses.

Soon, two girls are at their sides, touching their arms and laughing at their not funny jokes. If Matt wasn’t blind he’s sure him and Foggy would be raising eyebrows at each other but he is so they’re not. Instead, Foggy is elbowing Matt in the side, his way of saying, ‘don’t mess this up for me’.

Matt goes in for the kill.

“So, ladies, I know this place where we can rent the room by the hour, includes handcuffs.”

“Matt!” Foggy yells and then apologizes to the girls. “I’m very sorry about my friend, here, he’s a bit mixed up in the head if you know what I mean.”

One of the girls, the one on Foggy’s side laughs nervously but Matt detects the heart of the girl on his side ramp up in excitement.

“I’m always up for trying new things,” she says seductively and her hand is now running down the front of Matt’s shirt.

“Really?” And so what if Matt is intrigued, he’s definitely not afraid of trying new things either. Foggy groans like he knows exactly where this is going.

Five minutes later, Matt and the girl, Mary is her name, are leaving the bar to find this mysterious place with handcuffs and Foggy is finishing up the bottle of whiskey by himself.

“Fuck you, Murdock,” Foggy gets in before Matt’s out the door.

Matt just gives a crooked grin and a shrug like ‘what can you do’. He knows he’s going to get an ear full tomorrow but he’s kind of okay with that.


	4. Gen - Blind Discrimination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> Matt is pretty used to it, there are occasions where he can't ride a bus or a train because the driver/ticket seller don't think he's safe to ride alone, he's been denied insurance, or he's tried to buy a suit and the salesperson has lied about the price, etc. Obviously he can detect a lie like that, so while inconvenienced, it's not usually a big deal.
> 
> Except at some point in early college it happens in front of Foggy and Matt has to pretend to be oblivious because there's no way he could explain how he really knew. And gets surprised at Foggy's reaction because generally bystanders don't tend to interfere.
> 
> I just want some protective gen Foggy/Matt fluff that leads into why Foggy describes people's actions for Matt and generally tries to help him out without being too intrusive.
> 
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=1609488#cmt1609488

“$8.42, $18.42, and $20,” the cashier at Starbucks counts Matt’s change back to him as he places a bill and some change into Matt’s outstretched hand.

Matt cocks his head slightly – the cashier’s heart is doing a weird whumpwhump and Matt realizes he’s lying about the change. He probably handed back a five dollar bill instead of a ten. It wouldn’t have been the first time something like this has happened to Matt.

“Hey, asshole,” Foggy starts as Matt’s about to move away, knowing he can’t say anything. He’s not supposed to know when someone’s lying, after all.

“Foggy?” Matt pretends to not know what’s about to happen.

Foggy pushes past Matt to stand right in front of the cashier, his finger wagging in disapproval.

“What kind of dick takes advantage of a blind man and gives back the wrong change? I saw you give him a five instead of a ten!”

“Foggy,” Matt warns, not really wanting to make a scene in the very busy Starbucks.

“No, Matt, this isn’t right. He’s stealing from you!”

Matt hears the cashier’s heart beating erratically, can smell the sudden onset of sweat in the armpit and palm regions.

“N-no, it’s just a misunderstanding, sir,” The cashier is trying to backpedal. “I just counted wrong, is all. Here.”

A ding signifies the register opening and suddenly another bill is being pressed into his clenched hand.

“No need to get any one else involved, it was just a mistake.”

Foggy grunts and Matt steers him away from the counter to the side of the coffee shop to wait for their drinks.

“Leave it, Foggy, just a mistake.”

It wasn’t.

“That’s bullshit, Matt, and you know it. How can you be okay with this?”

Matt shrugs.

“It happens.”

Foggy’s heart stills for a brief moment before it comes back full force.

“It happens a lot to you, I bet.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Matt can take care of himself on that front, usually does if it’s just him, but Foggy doesn’t know that.

Foggy whines out a noise of disapproval.

“I fucking hate the human race.”

Matt laughs.

“You and everybody else, buddy.”


	5. Gen - Foggy Nelson, Ladies' Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> Cracky prompt, I know, but ...   
> So Foggy is canonically a great lay if Marci is to be believed? (And I'm inclined to think she wouldn't lie about that just to stroke his ego.)
> 
> Give me law school era Foggy, having built up quite a reputation on campus. "Want to have a good time? Hook up with Foggy Nelson."
> 
> Some of the guys get jealous (and also kinda curious) and rumors start to fly - what IS that Nelson guy's secret? Does he have a massive dick? Some sort of sex pheromones? Does his blind roommate something to do with it? ("Hey, you never know, he could be the demon Nelson's made a contract with, haven't you read Faust?") 
> 
> One of them decides to investigate.  
> Maybe he starts questioning the women (and perhaps non-women, I'm never opposed to bi!Foggy) Foggy's been with. Maybe he starts stalking him on his dates. Maybe he hooks up with Foggy himself to see what all the fuss is about ("Just taking one for the team, alright?"). 
> 
> The kicker? As it turns out, it's not so much that Foggy is some sort of mysterious sex god. He's just the kind of guy who will try just about anything, has a playful streak, will laugh any awkwardness away and make you feel at ease, and, most importantly, actually communicates with his partners. That's it. 
> 
> Random fratboy's mind = blown.
> 
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=4919496#cmt4919496

Jon is curious. He always his been. His mother used to always say, “Curiosity killed the cat and that’s cat name is Jonathan Blythe.”

He’s in his second year of law school and rumours are flying. Some are about the weird blind kid, Matthew Murdock, but most of them are of his pudgy roommate, Foggy Nelson.

The rumours are all about Nelson’s skills in the bedroom. The girls love him; they gossip about him to each other and try to use him to make other guys jealous. Jon, himself, has received, “Good but not Foggy Nelson good” as a comment on his own bedroom skills.

Jon isn’t mad like some of the other guys in his fraternity, Alpha Phi Alpha. He knows girls enjoy having sex with him and he’s confident in himself. Foggy Nelson is porn on the scale of sex abilities – fun to watch and maybe partake in at some point in your life but not the norm.

That being said – Jon just wants to know what makes sex with Nelson so great. Nelson could make a lot of money running an underground seminar or something.

So, being the curious cat that he is, Jon starts taking a greater notice in Nelson’s life. Some may call it stalking; Jon just says he’s appreciating art. He takes note of who Nelson sleeps with and if Jon so happens to have coffee with them a week afterwards then it’s a happy coincidence.

“Are you trying to get into his pants?” asks one girl, Rebecca. They’re tucked away into a corner of one of the local Starbucks.

“No, no, I just-“ and this is usually where Jon loses them, the creepy factor just a bit too much for them. “I just want to know how he does it.”

Rebecca looks like she’s about to yell out stranger danger so Jon pushes on.

“People say the greatest things about him and I just want to know how to improve so I can please the women in my life.”

There’s silence between them for half a minute while Rebecca is currently have a fight with herself whether to stay or not – her face is an open book to the world.

“He’s just,” she begins hesitantly and Jon is thankful she’s not a feminist because the last guy he questioned was and he’s still sporting a large bruise on his arm. “He’s really great.”

Jon nods; he’s heard that many times already.

“Yes, but how? Specifically?”

Rebecca picks at the Starbucks cup, bites her lip, and then explains.

“It’s fun, with him. There’s no pressure to make the right sounds or bend your leg a certain way. He just wants to be with you, no matter who you are. He’s open to anything you suggest and doesn’t make you feel weird for wanting certain things.”

Jon is a bit stunned to say the least. He was expecting a larger than average dick, or tongue like Gene Simmons, or something more physically appealing.

“He also laughs a lot,” Rebecca keeps going and Jon kind of wants to tell her to stop. “And tells you when things are going good, or aren’t going good.”

He’s nodding because there’s nothing else for him to do.

“So, yeah,” she finishes lamely, blush spreading across her cheeks. “That’s why.”

“Well, uhm,” Jon coughs and nods some more. “Thank you very much, I appreciate your time.”

He stands up to leave feeling like he’s just finished an interview that he bombed.

“Nice meeting you, Rebecca,” he adds softly.

“Wait,” she says before he can leave and he watches the blush deepen. “Would you, uh, would you like to grab coffee again, sometime? And not to talk about Foggy?”

Jon pauses and smiles. He pulls out his phone to get her phone number and they make plans to meet up again, soon.

Later that night, he spots Nelson at a mixer talking to Jessica from Kappa Phi Lambda. Jon still hasn’t wrapped his mind around the knowledge he gained earlier in the day but it’s definitely changed his worldview. He grins, shakes his head, and turns back to Rebecca who had just happened to show up.


	6. Matt/Foggy - Team Red sets Daredevil up with Foggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> The Avengers (or others: I love a bit of Team Red, if you can fit them in) LOVE Foggy. And they know (either because at least one team member has been out drinking with him or Foggy's just *incredibly* obvious) that he's been secretly in love with his oblivious law partner for years. So they decide to try and help him out. By setting him up with Daredevil (who has never met Foggy but of course would love him too).
> 
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=5521096#cmt5521096

“C’mon, Magoo,” Spiderman begins and Matt is not having it.

They’re on the roof of an apartment building two blocks away from the office. They should be fighting crime, they’re dressed up for the part, but instead Matt is standing there listening to Spiderman go on about his love life, or lack thereof.

“Just hear me out,” Spiderman tries again and Matt turns to face the opposite way.

He hears the sound of fabric against brick – he imagines Spiderman just sat down on the edge of the roof. Then comes a soft thumpthumpthump and while Matt knows Spiderman is young he doesn’t think he’s young enough to be swinging his feet together like a five year old.

“I don’t need any advice,” Matt growls and cross his arms.

“Sure about that, Mr. Stick-in-the-bum?”

Matt groans. Great. Deadpool has joined them.

“Hey, D,” Spiderman calls cheerfully before laughing like a schoolgirl. Deadpool is probably posing behind Matt. He feels air shifting around his head so Deadpool is probably doing bunny ears to him.

“Stop that,” Matt mutters.

“Aw, baby sad he has no one to love?” Deadpool croons as he swings in front of Matt, lips puckered into air kisses.

Matt has had enough. He shoves Deadpool away then parkours off to a different rooftop.

“Hey! I need to give you my friends’ number!” Spiderman calls after him but Matt ignores it.

“Asshole,” he hears Deadpool say. “C’mon, Spidey, let’s go find us some strippers.”

Spiderman squeaks and Matt bets he’s not old enough to get in to a strip club.

~

The next time Matt encounters Spiderman it’s a month after the last and he’s fighting Doctor Octopus.

“Why,” Matt says between blocking punches from Doctor Octopus’ cronies and dealing out his own. “Can’t. He. Stay. Locked. Up?”

“Overcrowding!” Spiderman calls from some lamp post.

Together, they manage to wrangle the situation into something the police can handle, before disappearing to a nearby rooftop.

“Okay, seriously,” Spiderman says as he leans over the edge, peering down at the people on the sidewalk. “Just one date. This guy is awesome, seriously.”

Matt frowns.

“Who says I want to date?”

Spiderman flips around so he’s leaning against the edge, arms and feet crossed.

“Well, I’m just glad you didn’t object to it being a guy. Otherwise, I’d have to kick your ass.”

Matt laughs.

“You’d lose.”

Spiderman shrugs.

“Either way – I think he’d be good for you.”

Matt stays silent, listens to the world around him. The woman in the apartment just below them is watching Sex in the City. A cabbie down in the street is having an argument with his son. There’s a pigeon nest one roof over.

“Fine,” Matt gives in and Spiderman immediately throws his arms around Matt’s upper body.

“You won’t regret it.”

“But you will if you don’t let go of me. Now.” Matt says tersely and Spiderman lets go.

“Sorry, sorry,” he mutters and swings his arms around. “Okay, you know The Jolly Goat Coffee Bar?”

Matt nods in acknowledgment – it’s Foggy’s favourite coffee place.

“Great, be there tomorrow for 5:30, alright?”

Another nod. Spiderman’s foot is jiggling and then stills.

“Oh, crap, I need to go pick up some milk.”

Spiderman pushes himself on to the ledge of the roof, crouching.

“Don’t forget – Jolly Goat, 5:30.” He’s waiting for Matt to do something. Spiderman huffs. “Repeat after me…”

“Oh,” Matt catches on. “Jolly Goat, 5:30. I’ll be there.”

There’s the slick of Spiderman’s web Matt has become familiar with in the past few months. He hears muscle and tendons constricting then elongating as Spiderman jumps off the roof and swings off into the night.

~

The following day is fairly normal. Wake up, coffee, chitchat with Karen and Foggy, feel up mountains of paperwork, drink coffee for lunch, listen to Laura (his text to speech reader) narrate corporate emails from their latest case, more coffee.

“I’m out, buddy,” Foggy calls into Matt’s office as he walks through the foyer towards the front door. Matt waves but by the sound of the door closing Foggy doesn’t see.

“Plans tonight?” Karen asks as she leans up against the doorway to Matt’s office.

Matt pulls the ear bud out and stretches back into his chair.

“Nope, just – Oh shit!” He shouts as he feels his watch. 5:15. He has just enough time to make it to the shop.

“Just remembered some?” Karen amusedly asks, watching as Matt scrambles around his office, trying to grab five things at once and keep his glasses from sliding down his nose.

“Yeah, I’m going to be late.” He grabs his jacket and cane. “Have a great night!”

Matt rushes past Karen, out the office, and down the stairs, jumping the last few. He gets to The Jolly Goat with two minutes to spare. He takes the time to regulate his breathing, smooth down his hair, and pull his jacket on to hopefully cover up the sweat stains forming at his armpits.

A bell tinkles above Matt’s head as he pushes the door open, the smells of coffee beans, vanilla, yeast, and so much more swirls around his head. It’s fairly busy in the tiny space – Matt can’t detect any open tables.

Panic sets in as he realizes he has no idea who he’s supposed to be meeting, how he’ll know it’s the right person, or if they will even show. He curses Spiderman to Jersey and back.

“Matt?” calls a familiar voice and Matt turns towards it.

“Foggy?” He pushes his way past a couple people to the stools on the left hand side where Foggy is sitting. “What are you doing here?”

“Blind date,” Foggy summarizes and Matt feels his stomach drop. His lungs constrict and he needs to lean onto the little counter.

“Did a little spider set this up for you?” The coffee shop is loud enough Matt doesn’t think anybody is paying attention to them.

He can’t see it but he knows Foggy is frowning at him, head tilting in a sort of puzzled way.

“Yeah, how did you-?” Foggy’s shoulders slump. “You’re here for the same reason, aren’t you?”

Matt laughs and nods.

“Of course he would accidentally set us up with each other.”

“Well,” Foggy says with a smile. “Coffee?”

Matt hums in happiness and greedily grabs Foggy’s mug off the counter.

“Hey! I meant get your own, Murdock, not steal mine.”

“But yours is right here,” Matt pouts before taking a sip. “And it’s so delicious.”

Despite all the noise around them, Matt doesn’t miss the stutter Foggy’s heart makes. So what if Matt is flirting? This is supposed to be a blind date, after all.

~

“So?” Spiderman questions, trying not to seem too excited on getting the details of Matt’s blind date.

Matt shrugs and focuses on the group of girls two blocks over. He catches snippets of them discussing a possible break in.

“-can’t leave me hanging here, Magoo.”

He catches the tail end of whatever Spiderman is saying but sometimes that’s all you need when talking to him.

“It was nice,” Matt relents. “Thanks for the set up.”

Matt pats on him on the shoulder then heads off to keep an eye on those girls.

“Wait,” Spiderman calls after him, stunned. “Seriously?!”


	7. Gen - Hug-a-Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> During his daredevil activities, Matt is knocked out and put into a magical coma. The only way to save him is for Foggy- who is the closest to him- to go into Matt's mind and pull him out. But navigating the mind of a Devil might be scary... or weird. 
> 
> "Really, Matt? You have an entire theme park dedicated to me?"
> 
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=6228894#cmt6228894

Foggy gets the call he’s been dreading.  
  
“Is this Mr. Franklin Nelson?” A woman asks as soon as Foggy answers his phone.  
  
“Speaking,” Foggy replies, heartbeat starting to ramp up.  
  
“There’s been an  _issue_  with your partner,” the mysterious woman says without much emotion besides urgency.  
  
“An issue?” Foggy asks faintly, scenarios running through his mind of what Matt has gotten himself into now, each one worse than the last.  
  
“Someone is on their way to you right now,” the woman continues, all business. “Please wait outside your building.”  
  
Foggy pulls the phone from his face to double check that yup, she hung up on him.  
  
It’s a bit of a whirlwind from that point on. Foggy gets picked up by a black car and tinted windows. He tries to talk to whoever is sitting in the front but they won’t lower the divider and Foggy hopes he isn’t being kidnapped by somebody nefarious because let’s face it, he’s being kidnapped by somebody despite his willingness to go.  
  
They arrive at the Avengers Tower and that answers a lot, actually. He shuffles into the lobby by himself and is a bit startled the whole floor is crisp white and glass and not a single other person occupies it. Elevator doors open at the other end and Foggy enters. There are no buttons, no display to tell him how high in the air he’s going. The ride eventually stops on a floor just as white as the lobby but with a more chemical smell.  
  
“Mr. Nelson, I presume?” the woman who called him earlier asks, her voice very distinct.  
  
Foggy takes a tentative step out of the elevator and nods. The woman has fiery red hair and a very intense face.  
  
“Please, follow me,” she says instead of introducing herself like Foggy hoped she would. She leads him down the hall, past empty glass rooms, until they reach a room bustling with people in scrubs and superhero costumes alike.  
  
“What?” Foggy asks as he catches a look at Matt on the hospital bed, wires connected to various parts of his body, an oxygen mask tightly strapped to his face. Foggy feels his blood leave his face and he kind of wants to collapse to the floor at the sight.  
  
“Mr. Nelson,” says a man with curly hair and a doctor’s coat. “I’m glad you’re here, we need-“  
  
“What happened?” Foggy demands and ignores the irritation on the doctor’s face.  
  
“You partner, he was-“  
  
“Matt,” Foggy interrupts again. “His name is Matt.”  
  
“Right,” the doctor tries once more. “Your partner – Matt – he was severely injured while helping us on a mission and we’re doing the best we can for him but…”  
  
Foggy stares, pretty sure his eyes are bulging, as the doctor trails off.  
  
“But what?” He asks, a bit hysterical. “Is Matt going to be okay?”  
  
A hand falls on Foggy’s shoulder, startling him, and it’s the red-headed woman with a softer expression on her face.  
  
“There was some sort of alien. We had called in Dr. Strange to help out. Your friend was passing by and jumped in. Dr. Strange miscalculated an attack and it hit Daredevil in the head.”  
  
“Are you Dr. Strange?” Foggy screeches, turning to the curly haired man who backs away, arms up in surrender.  
  
“That’s Dr. Banner,” the woman supplies.  
  
“Okay, so,” Foggy turns back to her. “Where is Dr. Strange? Get him to fix whatever the hell he did to Matt.”  
  
The look she gives Foggy does not give him any hope for a happy ending.  
  
“The alien managed to incapacitate Dr. Strange and we’ve been unable to wake him.”  
  
“Basically, we’ve managed to determine that your friend is stuck within his own mind and everything we’ve tried so far has not worked.”  
  
“So this is,” Foggy swallows and wipes his sweaty palms on his shirt. “You brought me here to say my goodbyes or-?”  
  
“Oh, God no,” Dr. Banner shakes his head. “We have an idea but we needed someone very close to Daredevil to attempt it.”  
  
“We need you to go into his mind and bring him back,” the woman says and Foggy almost passes out.  
  
Actually, scratch that, he does pass out.  
  
~  
  
“Okay, sorry, you want me to do  _what_?” Foggy asks once he regains consciousness on an empty bed in the room next to Matt’s.  
  
“We need someone Matt trusts to bring him back. In order to bring him back, we need to send someone into his mind.”  
  
Foggy stares at Dr. Banner and Natasha, who was finally properly introduced to him.  
  
“Is that even  _possible_?” Foggy saw this in a sci-fi movie once. And on Star Trek, he’s pretty sure. Or maybe it was Stargate. Either way, it’s science _fiction_  not science  _truth_.  
  
“Yes,” Dr. Banner says calmly like he’s had this conversation, or a similar conversation, many times. “We need to send you in right away, though, if we have any hope of this working."  
  
Foggy freezes. He doesn’t think Matt would really like anyone poking around in his brain – he was an onion with secret layer after secret layer. But a little more sweet. Maybe more of a trifle or layer cake than an onion. Matt would probably like to live, though, no matter what.  
  
Sighing, Foggy nods.  
  
“Hook me up, doc.”  
  
~  
  
Foggy opens his eyes to a hallway. It’s dingy and not well-lit and Foggy frowns. It’s more gray scale than anything and a light halfway down is flickering too fast. He doesn’t really understand how anything works here – he’s in Matt’s brain for freak’s sake – but his eyes water as he stares at the light until he can’t stare any more.  
  
Instead, he turns his attention to the doors lining the hall. They’re all a muddy brown with a brass handle. They’re all shut tight and Foggy sighs. Of course Matt would have his brain all closed up into neat spaces.   
  
Foggy makes his way to the first door on his left. He tentatively touches the handle, expecting to get burned or shocked or something for daring to trespass into someone’s personal thoughts. But nothing happens. It’s just a regular door knob.  
  
With baited breath, Foggy turns the handle, swings the door inwards, and is startled by the salty and humid air assaulting Foggy’s senses. He just opened a door to a beach.

  
He stumbles through the doorway and into sand which fills up all the spaces between his toes and burns his soles. Foggy stares down – he’s barefooted when he definitely had shoes on only moments before. The mind works in mysterious ways, he assumes.  
  
Continuing on his path, further into the beach world, Foggy glances back to see just a doorframe with a wide open door in the middle of nowhere. Sand goes for miles. Foggy turns back to where he was heading – towards water and jagged rocks. He stops as he sees two figures standing at the edge of the water, waves lapping lazily at their feet.  
  
“You know I’m not really Foggy Nelson?” one of the figures asks, a much older gentleman than the other.  
  
“I don’t know what Foggy Nelson looks like,” the smaller figure, a child, says.  
  
Foggy, the real one, creeps forward to get a better look. The child is wearing a suit, holding a cane, with circular red glasses on – it’s Matt but Matt at nine years old in current Matt’s attire.  
  
“Evidently, you remind me of the grocer my Dad bought from,” the child – Matt – continues saying as the older gentlemen walks straight into ocean, for it must be an ocean as the water stretches out to the horizon.  
  
“I miss being a kid,” the gentleman offhandedly mentions as he takes more steps into the water until it’s reaching his chest.  
  
“Foggy, where are you going? Foggy?” Matt cries, rocking on the spot. “Foggy, come back! I can’t move! I’m trying! But I can’t move!”  
  
The real Foggy bites his lip to keep any sounds he may want to make in. It’s heart wrenching, watching this child version of his Matt screaming his name, crying for him to come back. The older gentleman glances back at child Matt for a brief second before his head disappears underneath the water.  
  
“ _Foggy_!” Matt screams. The real Foggy chokes back a sob and starts retracing his steps out of there. His last image is of child Matt, finally able to move, collapsing to the sand, sobs wracking his entire body.  
  
Foggy slams the door behind him as he returns to the dingy hallway. He stands there, calming his breathing, willing his tears to dry up. Eventually, Foggy manages to compose himself and push himself away from the door and down the hall.  
  
He doesn’t want to look in any more doors if anything similar to that is what’s hiding behind them.  
  
“Do it for Matt,” Foggy whispers as he steels himself and pushes open another door.  
  
A bedroom is revealed and Foggy sags a bit in relief when he sees nobody in there. A bed and a bedside table occupy the room. Curtains over the only window flitter in the breeze as sunshine pours in. On the bedside table sits a plain lamp and a bible. A cross hangs above the bed.  
  
Foggy steps in, eyes searching for anything else that might point to where he is but there’s nothing. No personal effects that he can see. Foggy sits on the bed, runs his fingers over the scratchy bedspread and then reaches for the bible. Something pokes out of the pages.  
  
Curious, Foggy pulls the something out to reveal a photo. Foggy has seen this photo before – only twice, both times in college, both times by accident. The photo he remembers was cracked and worn. This photo is pristine with a couple fingerprint smudges.  
  
Matt, a child, beams up at Foggy from the picture. His face is free of sunglasses – this is pre-accident. Jack Murdock stands beside him, arm wrapped tightly around Matt’s shoulders, grin firmly set in place.  
  
The photo is cropped too close for Foggy to know where the picture was taken. He never asked Matt. Foggy likes to think it was taken at a baseball game, or maybe the zoo – anywhere a father should take his son. He imagines Jack pulling a stranger aside, asking for them to take a picture of him with his son. It’s a beautiful moment captured.  
  
Foggy carefully slides the photograph back into the bible and heads into the hallway. He needs to find Matt. He needs to bring Matt back.  
  
The next couple doors Foggy tries lead him to pitch black or scorching fire. Foggy isn’t brave enough to enter those.  
  
Three doors from the flickering light, Foggy finds a door cracked open. He peers in and sees a carnival. Pushing the door open a bit further, the sounds of screeching children and the smell of elephant ears reach him.  
  
Foggy assumes this is where Matt has gone. It’s been the only door already opened.  
  
He navigates through the crowd of people who part like the red sea for Foggy. It’s odd but very convenient and Foggy isn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Things continue to grow odder as Foggy takes notice of the rides around him. In particular, he notices one of the game booths.  
  
“Is that?” Foggy asks, not really believing what he’s seeing.  
  
“Step right up!” The carnie behind the divider calls to Foggy. “Try your hand! Win a Foggy!”  
  
Foggy’s eyes grow even wider as the carnie starts brandishing stuffed toys that are Foggy, in various sizes.  
  
“Knock over three milk bottles, win a large Foggy!” The carnie continues his spiel. “Everybody’s a winner! Everybody wins a Foggy!”  
  
Foggy stumbles as he starts walking away as quickly as he can. He freezes when he comes across the rollercoaster, obviously the main attraction of the park, and there’s Foggy’s face at least a hundred-feet tall covered in lights. People are riding a coaster through his mouth.  
  
A carnival will never look the same to him ever again.

After taking pictures with a group of tourists – Canadian, Foggy believes – Foggy circles through the park. It’s a fairly easy path to navigate, the whole place shaped into a horseshoe, and the last ride that’s available is called  _Hug-a-Fog_  with pink and red hearts flashing at the entrance.  
  
Foggy stands and stares at the animatronic Foggys leaning in, hugging each other, then leaning back to stand up fully. He watches the loop a couple times before the arrival of carts at the entrance of the ride pull up. In one of them sits Matt.  
  
“Foggy?” Matt asks and turns his head to face Foggy.  
  
Foggy is extremely glad Matt cannot see his face (or at least he hopes to God that Matt can’t but they’re in his freaking brain so he probably can) because he’s pretty sure it’s contorted in horror as Matt’s face melts. Well, not melts, per say. It’s still intact; no bits are dripping onto the ground as Matt scrambles out of the ride and start towards Foggy.  
  
Matt’s face is hard to look at – it’s blurry and switching from a young child’s face to that of something Foggy assumes is what Matt thinks he looks like now.  
  
“Matt?” Foggy finally manages, dragging his eyes to Matt’s shoulder to avoid looking at the constantly changing features.  
  
“Are you real?” Matt breathes as he finally gets within arm’s length of Foggy.  
  
“Yes,” Foggy says, nodding and Matt is just staring. He’s wearing his sunglasses but Foggy feels like this is a real Matt Murdock stare not an unfocused one. “Can you see me?”  
  
“Yes,” Matt echoes, a hand reaching out but only grasping onto air as he stops himself from actually touching Foggy’s face.  
  
“We’re in your brain.”  
  
“I know,” Matt replies, still a bit awestruck and staring uncomfortably at Foggy.  
  
“Okay, buddy,” Foggy tries. “We need to go back, now.”  
  
Matt’s stare snaps and he shakes his head.  
  
“No.”  
  
“No?”  
  
Matt tears his eyes away from Foggy and stalks back towards the  _Hug-a-Fog_  ride.  
  
“Hey now,” Foggy calls, making long strides to catch up to him. “What’s going on?”  
  
“I can’t go back,” Matt says, very cryptically, and climbs back into the ride. Foggy has just enough time to scooch in beside him before the cart is jerking to a start and heading into a dark tunnel.  
  
“You can’t stay in your brain forever.”  
  
Matt doesn’t respond and Foggy isn’t sure if that’s because he doesn’t want to or because he’s attacked by images of Foggy from every single direction. They’re all animatronic and all creepily singing some song about hugs. Foggy doesn’t listen to the words – he doesn’t want it stuck in his head.  
  
“Matt,” Foggy tries again but is shushed by Matt.  
  
“I’m listening to the hug song.”  
  
Foggy stares at Matt – melting faces be damned, it’s better than watching robot versions of himself dancing.  
  
“This is really creepy, Matt,” Foggy whispers. Matt sighs and turns to Foggy’s face.  
  
“I know. But-“ Matt worries at his bottom lip with his top teeth. “I don’t want to go back.”  
  
“Why?” Foggy pleads.  
  
“It hurts too much.”  
  
Foggy gives Matt a smile and this time Matt doesn’t restrain his hand from touching Foggy’s face. His fingers poke lightly at Foggy’s lips and then Matt gives a huge grin of his own.  
  
“Dr. Banner is fixing you up – there will be no more pain, I promise.”  
  
Matt’s face falls and he pulls his hand away as if it were burned. His face turns back to the robot Foggy’s. There’s one with a banjo, even.  
  
“There will always be pain, Foggy,” Matt says.  
  
“What do you mean?” Foggy reaches for Matt’s hand and squeezes it gently.  
  
“Everybody leaves, Foggy.” Matt turns back to Foggy, tears silently slipping out from under his glasses. “You’re going to leave.”  
  
The scene from the beach, which seems so long ago now, rushes back to Foggy. He pulls Matt in for a soul crushing hug.  
  
“I’m not going to leave, Matt,” Foggy whispers, one hand petting at the back of Matt’s head. “I promise.”  
  
Matt openly sobs into Foggy’s shoulder.  
  
_Foggy’s hugs can save the world_  
from you young citizen to that girl  
Foggy’s hugs can save the world  
so why don’t you go for a whirl  
  
Foggy laughs at the words to the song blaring from speakers and it’s the last thing he hears as the world starts to go dark.  
  
~  
  
“Mr. Nelson?” Dr. Banner asks, flicking a light into Foggy’s eyes. Foggy blinks, a bit irritated at the brightness of it. He didn’t realize how muted in colors Matt’s brain had been until that moment.  
  
“I’m awake,” Foggy groans, trying to reach up to rub at his face but stops as the pinch of the IV in his arm restricts his movement. “How’s Matt?”  
  
“Matt is awake and doing very well,” Dr. Banner says kindly. Foggy suspects he’s a nice man, over all, just loses his bedside manner in stressful situations.  
  
“Good. Can I see him?”  
  
Dr. Banner points to Foggy’s right. He turns his head to look through the glass wall at Matt who has his head turned to Foggy.  
  
“Hey buddy,” Foggy whispers and a smile breaks across Matt’s face.  
  
“Thanks, Foggy,” Matt replies before more people cram into the small rooms to run more tests on the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this turned out a bit more angsty/creepy than I had intended but here we are.
> 
> The ocean scene I stole from the comics - vol 3 #33 but changed to fit the television show. It was the first thing I thought of when I read the prompt.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :D


	8. Foggy/Brett: hot lawyer mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> Foggy's a sweet ray of sunshine if he likes you. If he doesn't, however? Boy, can he be vicious. If you push his buttons, he'll give you a verbal beatdown that will rival Matt's literal beatdowns (and then some).
> 
> Someone witnesses Foggy snap and they're like "Well, mark me down as scared AND horny!"
> 
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=7841685#cmt7841685

Brett watches the scene in interrogation room three unfold from behind the two-way mirror.

On one side of the table sits Detective’s James and Cortez. On the other sits Matt Murdock, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, looking like an overgrown child with his bowed head and hair falling in front of his uncovered eyes. Handcuffs dig themselves into his wrists.

Beside Matt stands Foggy. His left palm presses down into the table, bearing his weight as he looms over the detectives. Foggy’s right index finger stabs the table, punctuating the legalese spilling from his lips like it's his first language. His cold tone and pink cheeks give way to the rage boiling just beneath the surface.

Brett stares, fascinated. Growing up he never gave too many thoughts towards Foggy. They never really did get along. His mental list describing Foggy consisted mainly of: over-friendly, talks too much, heart of gold, kind of an asshole. Hot lawyer never crossed Brett’s mind until that very moment where it was being scribbled right at the top.

Foggy continues to go up one side of Detective James and down the other of Detective Cortez for another couple minutes until he is finished speaking. He sits, calm as ever, and leans back in his chair.

“Now, release my client.”

Officer Amy takes the moment to open the door and let Brett know he’s needed at the front so he doesn’t get to enjoy the sputtering detective’s response.

An hour later, Brett glances up from his paperwork to find Foggy leading Matt out of the precinct. Their heads are bowed as Foggy whispers angrily at Matt, who seems to take it all in stride. Brett continues to watch until they’re turning left on the sidewalk.

Brett makes a noise to himself and returns to his work, filing his thoughts for a time when he can really mull them over.


	9. Gen - Burner Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> Matt has Foggy's number in the burner phone and he added it before Foggy even found out that Matt is Daredevil. He told himself it was for a practical reason, like in case he had to warn Foggy about some impending danger, but he actually added it for sentimental reasons, so he could say goodbye to his friend if it ever came down to that.
> 
> Whatever the reason, I want Foggy to find out. Either he gets a call from an unknown number one night and it's Matt, who's bleeding out somewhere with no hope of getting to Claire, or he goes to add his number to the burner phone but it's already in there and he weasels the truth out of Matt. 
> 
> Just give me all the angst of Foggy realizing that Matt planned for his last conversation (if he was capable of making the call) to be to him.
> 
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=8455829#cmt8455829

“Hey, Matt?”

Matt pauses briefly in the middle of reaching for a beer in his fridge. Foggy’s heartbeat has ticked up a bit but nothing too alarming.

“Yeah?” Matt responds, grabbing a second bottle to offer to Foggy. He lifts it above the fridge door for Foggy to see.

“Yes, please,” Foggy says then, “Why is my number already in the burner phone?”

The bottle cap goes flying through the air and lands in the kitchen sink as Matt’s brain freezes momentarily.

“Oh, mm,” Matt mumbles to buy some time in coming up with something other than the truth. “I put it in there.”

“I gathered.” Foggy moves through the living room to stand opposite Matt, kitchen island between them. “When?”

Matt pushes the already open beer across the counter towards Foggy and starts on opening his own.

“After you found out.”

Foggy nods and takes a long sip. He doesn’t say anymore on the subject.

***

“Okay,” Foggy starts a week later, in between bites of his ham and pineapple pizza. “But why is my number the first one?”

It takes Matt a second to follow the train of thought to a previous conversation. They’re at Foggy’s apartment this time with the television on in the background.

Matt shrugs noncommittally and shoves his own pepperoni pizza in his mouth to avoid having to answer anything else.

“Because it’s not like it has a sorting feature, I checked,” Foggy continues without any sort of thought towards Matt’s mental state. “Which means you entered it in before Claire.”

“I enjoy listening to your voice?” Matt tries, giving a smile around the chewed up pizza and hopes the bad line plus the half-eaten pizza will distract him.

“We both know that doesn’t work on me.”

Foggy is right – that line has never worked on him. Matt sighs and adds his pizza crust to the already formed pile of crusts on his plate.

“What do you want me to tell you?”

“The truth, preferably,” Foggy replies and Matt wonders what his suspicions are. Foggy isn’t being overly abnormal about the topic, it’s as if they’re talking about the latest book they read.

“I don’t think you want to know the truth,” Matt softly says and makes a point of not turning his head towards Foggy’s direction.

“Maybe not,” Foggy says and now he’s sweating to a point Matt can tell he is nervous about whatever answer Matt has. “But I think it’s important that I know.”

So Matt tells him. He tells Foggy of how he got the burner specifically to put Foggy’s phone number in it. Thirty dollars on an untraceable phone was nothing compared to the possibility of leaving Foggy without a clue. It was insurance, just in case Matt wasn’t going to make it, that Foggy wouldn’t be left without knowing what had happened.

“I couldn’t do that to you,” Matt says after a long silence.

The pizza is probably cold and the piece hanging loosely in Foggy’s fingers finally lets gravity take hold, falling to the ground face down and pizza sauce splattering across Foggy’s socks.

“Asshole,” Foggy breathes out before pulling Matt in a tight hug. It’s uncomfortable, the way their turned on the couch towards each other, but Foggy’s body is shuddering with the force of not crying and Matt holds on to his best friend.

“I’m sorry,” Matt whispers into Foggy’s ear, his breath blowing some of the long hair into his mouth but he doesn’t move to brush them away.

“What a fucking asshole,” Foggy says into Matt’s shoulder.

They pull apart after a few more minutes and Matt’s shirt is definitely a bit damp but he makes no mention.

“I get it,” Foggy says with a steady voice. “I don’t like the idea but I get it.”

Matt nods.

“Now, let me tell you about the craziness that is gracing my television right now.”

Foggy narrates a horrible Lifetime movie about a group of teenage girls making a pregnancy pact and Matt couldn’t be happier.


	10. Matt/Marci - PWP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> Gen discussion, hatesex, cheating on Foggy, hooking up in college and then Marci switching to Foggy, her reason for choosing to do so, dark!Matt, Guilty!Matt, I don't care. Just give it to me, please. I've had a bad week and it's only Monday. I could use some fanfic.
> 
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=8729237#cmt8729237

“Aren’t you with Foggy?” Matt asks, breathlessly as soon as Marci tears her lips away from his, teeth and tongue nipping and soothing down his jaw.

“Foggy,” Marci starts while getting her fingers on the hem of Matt’s shirt. “Won’t give me the time of day.”

Marci pulls Matt’s shirt up and off, his glasses tilting in a weird direction. His back presses against the wooden door of Marci’s dorm, cooling his warm skin.

She’d gotten him there under the pretense of needing clarification on a specific intellectual property case. However, as soon as the door had been shut, Marci had pressed Matt against it, lips quickly following suit.

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” Matt tries again but his body is reacting to her. She smells like coffee and vanilla. Her shirt is soft and her fingernails are now digging into his cheeks as she grabs onto his face.

“Matt Murdock, I want to have sex with you.” Matt is sure his lips are moving silently like a fish in response. “No more talk of Foggy. No more talk in general, alright?” Matt nods in agreement despite his brain telling him to back out.

Marci’s hand leaves his face to join her other in dragging down his chest. He can’t say he never thought about hooking up with Marci but she had always been off limits, bro code or something. But now that she’s in front of him, offering what he’s daydreamed about, he can't help but go along.

Tangling a hand in Marci’s hair, Matt pulls her into him, tongue slipping past lips to join hers. A small moan escapes as his hardened cock pushes into her hip bone. Marci’s wearing your typical college girl outfit – yoga pants and tank top – and Matt can feel the curve of her body against him.

One of Marci’s leg starts to wrap itself around one of his and Matt makes the decision to grab onto the thigh and pull her up completely. Marci’s a few inches shorter than him and the height difference makes it easier for him to haul her up until she’s wrapped around him like a koala. The position makes it so his penis rubs against her vagina, the stretchy fabric of her pants outlining her perfectly and Matt can't help the growl that escapes.

Marci plucks the sunglasses off his face and tosses them off somewhere to the right. Her fingers running through his hair, fingernails lightly scraping against his scalp, distract him from saying anything about the treatment of other people’s property. Matt takes a couple big steps towards the bed and all but tosses her onto it, following her shortly after and pinning her arms to the bed.

She bucks up against him and it reminds him how much clothing they still have between them. Matt starts on her pants, hooking his index fingers in and sliding them down her thighs, while Marci takes the hint and starts pulling her shirt off. As she raises her hips to help Matt, he can’t help but shove his face into her crotch as it’s pushed up closer to his face. Her underwear is wet and smells a bit musky and Marci lets out a small squeak as he pushes a tongue through the cotton fabric into her.

Matt laughs and lets up, removing the rest of her clothing with ease before stripping himself of his own. He flips her over onto her stomach, lifting her hips up until she gets the point and moves to her knees, presenting herself to him. Matt runs his hands over her ass, kneading lightly, until his fingers brush against her wet folds. As he presses one finger Marci lets out a gasp at the sensation. Her hips rock back and Matt tightens his one handed grip on her hip to keep her steady. His finger works in and out for a little bit longer before he adds a second. There’s a soft squishing noise as he pumps in and out while Marci continues to make small moans with each thrust.

Pulling his fingers out completely, Matt asks, “Condom?”

“Top drawer, bedside,” Marci gets out, her words a bit muffled by her face in the bed comforter.

Matt makes quick work of finding a condom and getting it on before he’s back to his spot behind her, kneecaps brushing the edge of the bed, tip of his cock sitting against her vagina. He pushes in, one smooth move, and her muscles are tight around him. He bites out a swear and Marci lets out a breathy laugh which gets cut short as he snaps his hips just a little bit more, pushing in as deep as he can go.

He starts a fairly quick rhythm, fingers digging into her hips enough to make bruises appear. Marci isn't quiet, doesn’t hold back, and Matt briefly has a thought of someone in the hall hearing them but it’s quickly overridden as Marci starts pushing her hips back towards him, fighting for control. He switches angles a bit and suddenly Marci is somehow even louder than before and now she is trying to muffle herself with a pillow. Marci is just stringing words together, mostly swears and Matt’s name, and Matt can’t help the low moans escaping him as her muscles relax and contract in time with his thrusts.

Matt mutters out a quick warning before he’s coming into the condom and his hips slow down in their movement at the sensation. He pulls out and quickly ties off the condom, tossing it into a garbage can by Marci’s desk.

“Did you?” Matt asks, breathing ragged, as Marci flips over onto her back.

“No, so you better finish the job,” Marci replies and spreads her legs open for Matt to dive in.

He gets to his knees and doesn’t wait to shove his face into her vagina. Marci’s fingers bump against his forehead then nose as she starts rubbing herself and if Matt hadn’t just came he probably would be right then.

“Right there,” Marci lets out. “Don’t stop.” Matt pushes in as far as he can go, licking up and sucking and then Marci’s thighs are starting to close in on his head as she comes, body half-frozen. He abandons the inside of her vagina to add his tongue to her clit as her fingers have stopped moving and a moan sounds like it’s wrenched out of Marci at the contact.

Matt can feel her body relax around him and she shoves his head away before there’s too much overstimulation.

“Fuck, Murdock,” Marci breathes out the ceiling and Matt can only respond in kind.


End file.
